Right Here Waiting
by Breakthefloor22
Summary: Based on Richard Marx Song Right Here Waiting. Samka- Sam let out a laugh and turned to Luka, "You never told me when you were leaving." Luka sighed, "Sam, I leave tomorrow." Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Right Here Waiting: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own ER. NBC does. I also don't own the lyrics to Richard Marx's Right Here Waiting. I do however own the plot so please don't steal it! I also own any characters you may not recognize.

A/N: This is my first ER fan fiction, so please do not be too harsh with your reviews. I just really started to get into ER so I may not be completely correct with my characters and so on. Most of my knowledge comes from reading Samkas. Just to update you. Sam and Luka are still going out, but they are not yet married, and if you plan on using this song don't use my lyrics because I changed the order of them to fit the story. This is going to be a short Fan Fiction, for I have another story in mind. I'm just writing this for something to do during break. Other than that please R/R.

* * *

_Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you._

Shadows lingered on the walls of Samantha Taggart's apartment. As she sat down on the couch, she let out a sigh. Alex had finally drifted off to sleep, and she now had the apartment all to herself. The only person she was waiting for was Luka. Slowly she eased her head down onto the back of the couch. A muffled sound of keys going into the lock startled her. She ran over to the door and stood in front of him. They stood there for a moment looking at each other in utter silence. He towered at least a head above her, and she had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. He kissed her on the forehead and then looked her in the eyes, " Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Sam shook her head, " Nope. Alex just went to bed. He was really giving me trouble tonight. Said he wanted to stay up until you got home."

Luka nodded, " I'm truly sorry I came in so late. Multiple traumas came in at the end of my shift."

Leaning over to open the refrigerator she motioned towards him, " Do you want to sit down? Have something to drink? We need to talk."

" This isn't a good talk is it?" Luka questioned pulling out a chair at the table and taking a seat. He looked into her eyes, " Did I get any messages?"

"Yes. Luka, I did," she sat down next to him and looked at him with a sigh, " This a man from Africa called today," she said handing him a piece of paper with a message on it.

Luka took the paper in his hands and lowered his head, " You didn't need to see that."

" Trust me. I wish I didn't." She shook her head a tear running down her cheek, " When do you leave?"

" Sam, please just calm down. I never said I was leaving yet."

She walked over to grab the cups that still sat on the counter near hysterics. All Luka wanted to do was comfort her and tell her that everything would be okay, and that they would work everything out. She put her head in her hands then looked back up at him, " Don't lie Luka. You would never pass up a chance to help out in Africa. I know that, and you know that."

" We'll work everything out later Sam. Don't worry. Everything will be okay." _Will it really?_

" Cut the crap Luka!" Sam screeched shaking him out of his thoughts.

" Shhh, Sam. You'll wake Alex."

Running her hands through her hair Sam looked at him, " Luka, you're leaving! What am I suppose to tell Alex? At this point he thinks that everyone leaves him and me."

" I'll come back Sam. I promise."

She shook her head and looked over to the room where her nine-year-old son lay fast asleep in his bed. He was her pride and joy, and truly he was the only thing that mattered to her. But the truth was she was lying to herself. She cared for Luka more that she could ever imagine, " I heard everyone's stories. You almost died the last time you went there." She reached over and her gathered her up in his arms.

" But then I didn't have something to come back to. Now I do, you." He kissed her on the forehead. Leaning her onto the chair he slid himself onto the floor onto one knee, " Sam, will you marry me?" He questioned a hint of laughter in his voice.

" Are you serious?" He took her hand, and by now Alex was standing in the hallway.

" So will you?" Luka asked yet again.

Sam nodded, " Yes, I'll marry you."

Alex walked over to the two of them who were happy in their thoughts, " See I told you I had a reason I wanted to stay up."

Sam let out a laugh and then turned to Luka, " You still never did tell me when you were going."

Luka sighed and took her hand, " Sam, I leave tomorrow."

_

* * *

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you._


	2. Chapter 2

Right Here Waiting: Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I'm going to try to finish this before break is over because I have a longer story in mind to start once school starts, and yes. I have this posted on ER Headquarters and Other than that please R/R.

* * *

" Tomorrow?" Sam ran her hand through her hair, and nervously started pacing around the room. She turned and looked at Luka, " How long have you know about this?" 

Luka shrugged, " About six months."

" Six months Luka! When were you planning on telling me?" Sam turned over to Alex who was still standing in the doorway, " Alex, go to bed."

" I didn't want to worry you and Alex about it," Luka reached for her, but she just pulled away.

" You didn't want Alex and I to worry about it?" She laughed at the thought of it, " Luka, you know it wouldn't matter when you told us. The day you left or the day you found out. We'd still worry about you."

" I'm sorry."

Sam shook her head and handed him the ring, " I can't do this Luka. First of all if you plan on being my husband I want you to be honest with me, and so far you haven't. Second of all I don't want to have to worry about you every waking moment of the day wondering if your alive or not." She paused for a moment putting her head in her hands, " I heard about last time. You almost died, and that scares me Luka. I love you. More than you'll ever know."

" Be serious Sam. Don't do this to yourself." He took her in his arms.

She pulled away, " He loves you. You know Alex does." She was near hysterics.

" I know, and I love him."

" Then why are you leaving," she questioned.

Luka smiled and gave her a kiss, " I have to Sam. They need me."

" How long will you be gone?"

" I don't know. About three weeks?" Luka responded in a unsure tone of voice.

" That's all."

" Yeah."

" Promise?" She was starting to come around. That was good. At least in Luka's case. _Don't mess up know Kovac._ Luka told himself. Sam began to tap her foot, " So?"

Luka nodded, " Promise. Just three weeks." _What are you doing Kovac? You can't promise her that! You don't know truly how long you are going to be gone. The last thing you want to do is upset her by not coming home after three weeks._

" So, is that proposal still open?" Sam questioned with a smile.

Luka nodded, " If you'll accept."

Sam nodded, " Yes, Luka, I accept." He gathered her up in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and they spent the night there, on the couch, together.

Sam still lay fast asleep on the couch, and Luka had long since got up to start packing. He made his way into the bathroom where he put his shaving cream, tooth brush, etc. into his suitcase. He stood there for a moment examining him self in the mirror. _You're getting older Luka_. He told himself._ You finally found the one._ A smile crept across his face at the thought of this. He leaned over the counter_. Come on Sam! Where do you keep the extra toothpaste?_ He opened her cabinet and sighed looking around. Then he stopped wide-eyed. _Sam's pregnant?_

" Got everything?" Sam questioned grabbing her keys of the kitchen counter. Luka nodded, and Sam turned to Susan who was sitting on the couch with Alex, " Thanks for watching him. I'll be back soon."

Susan nodded, " It's not problem. Cosmo and I always have fun with Alex."

" I could have babysat myself," Alex mumbled under his breath.

" I'm sure you could have," Sam yelled back as she shut the door behind her.

The car ride to the airport was silent as Sam lightly tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Luka had his eyes fixed on her. How could he ever leave her for three weeks? He hated the though, but he knew what he had to do. He always knew what he had to do. Africa was his home, and it would always be.

" What's on your mind?" Sam questioned. Looking over to Luka who was startled by her uncalled for comment.

" What? Am I that easy to read?" Luka said with a laugh.

" I know you. Trust me, I know when something is bother you."

" That's funny because you never could before."

" What are you saying?"

Luka shrugged, " Never mind. I was just thinking about how hard it is to leave you and Alex, and how I'm not going to see you for a while."

" It's three weeks Luka. It's not even a month."

" Yeah, but I can't be certain of that," Luka mumbled under his breath, " I mean if I only do go for three weeks this time they're bound to want me to come back."

" So you lied to me?" She could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

" I can't be certain of how long they're gonna need me there."

" Luka, I need you here."

_That's it Sam. Just say it, _" It won't be long Sam."

" You said yourself you don't know if it will only be three weeks. I'm just worried it will be a year before I see you again. That's all."

" Will you still love me when I get back?" He questioned.

Sam laughed and nodded. By now they were at the airport, " I'll miss you."

" And I you." And with that they had one final goodbye kiss.

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever.

Sam stood in the ER listening to Weaver barking orders for the multiple traumas that were about to pull up, but her mind wasn't there. Her mind was somewhere far away across the ocean. It had been a month since Luka had left. He still hadn't called her yet even though he was supposed to be back by now.

She nodded along to show Weaver that she was listening to what she was saying, but then Jerry shook her out of her thoughts, " Sam. Phone."

" Take a message," Sam said with a sigh.

" I think you'd want to take this," he said with a smile.

" Who is it?" She questioned.

" Luka." Sam looked up and Jerry nodded, " Yep Sam. It's him."

" Sam!" Weaver barked, " Are you listening to what I'm saying?" But Sam was already left and went to the lounge, " Where'd she go?"

" She had to take a phone call."

" At work? Get her now!"

" You don't understand. It's Luka."

Sam twisted her hair between her fingers, " Yep. He's fine…yeah how is everything there?"

" Good." Luka responded, " So how are you feeling?" _Way to drop the bomb!_ He thought.

" What are you talking about?" Sam said with a laugh.

" Sam, I know about the baby."

Sam let out a sigh and bit her lip, "Yeah the baby."

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you._

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Other than that please review, and look for the next chapter coming soon! 


	3. Chapter 3

Right Here Waiting: Chapter 3 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I think that there will be only one more chapter left in this story. Hey, I told you it would be short. LoL. Other than that please R/R.

* * *

The sound and flashing of sirens could be heard from outside as Sam sat in the silence of the lounge. A single desk lamp illuminated the desk where Sam had situated herself to finish her charts for the evening. Sam looked at her watch and sighed. Alex had called shortly after Luka called saying he was going over a friend's house after school, and she needed to pick him up soon. The door swung open and Abby came in, throwing herself on the couch. She was oblivious to Sam's presence.

" Long day?" Sam questioned as she turned to her friend and gave her a sincere smile.

" Hugh?" Abby turned around startled and nodded, " Sorry I didn't see you sitting there. You missed a great trauma." She laughed sarcastically, " A man came in with a heart attack, and his wife couldn't keep her hands off of him. I don't know how you do it."

" Do what?" Sam looked at her.

" Help people deal with emotional baggage. You know it's been so long since I've been a nurse. Sometimes, it's hard not to get emotional yourself." Sam nodded in understanding and then looked back down at the chart she had been working on. Looking at her Abby smiled and then stood up to help herself to coffee, " You miss him don't you?" She questioned.

" Who?"

" Luka." Sam nodded, and Abby came over and put her hands around her, " I heard he called today." Sam nodded again, " Did he tell you when he was coming back?"

" Said he didn't know." Sam let out a sigh and looked up at Abby, " I don't know if I can do this by myself." A tear ran down her cheek.

" Do what?"

" Raise this baby."

Abby looked at her wide-eyed, " Sam, your pregnant?"

Sam nodded and sighed, " Yep."

" Does Luka know?"

" Yeah, he knew before I told him." She laughed, " He thought he was only going to be gone for three weeks. He thought he wouldn't even miss my first appointment. Now he doesn't even know when he's coming back."

Abby gave her friend a reassuring smile, " Don't worry, I know Luka. He'll come back. Even if it kills him."

Sam nodded and gave Abby a hug, " Thanks Abb."

Abby nodded as she stood up. She gave Sam one last smile, and then left her to finish her work.

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now._

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY._

As she shut the door to Alex's room, Sam let out a sigh and leaned against the doorframe. It had been five months since Luka had left for the Congo, and she hadn't heard from him since that day four months ago. He missed more than just her first doctor's appointment, and Sam was beginning to become uneasy. _Not even a phone call?_ She could almost hear his voice, his deep accent. The apartment was dark as Sam made her way into the kitchen. A newborn sleeper lay on the counter. It was pink with flowers. Alex had purchased it for her after she announced that she found out that the baby was a girl. She took it in her hands and brushed the soft cotton on her cheek. After replacing it in the box, she walked over to her and Luka's bedroom stubbing her toe on one of Alex's toys in the process. _Alex, can't you clean up for yourself once and a while?_ She shook her head and pushed the door open. Within a second her head hit the pillow and she was fast asleep.

_" Luka, there you are," Sam said with a laugh as she shut the car door and walked over to where Luka sat on the edge of the fountain. She gave him a slight smile and kissed his forehead, " I've been looking for you everywhere."_

_Luka mumbled something under his breathe in Croatian._

_" What was that?"_

_" Nothing?"_

_" Luka, you know that if there's something wrong you can talk to me," Sam placed his hand in her lap._

_" I know," he said with a sigh._

_She pulled stood up taking him with her, " Wanna tell me what's wrong?"_

_" Nothings wrong. Look Sam. I can't do this now." He looked into Sam's eyes, which were now welling with tears. Had he caused them? Of course he did! He still wasn't over Danijela. It was likely he would never be over her. He had promised to love her forever, or at least till death do us part, death do us part. Then it hit him Danijela was dead. She had been for years, but he couldn't. Maybe it was just that he wouldn't. He loved Sam. There was no question, but he loved Danijela. He would never let go of her._

_" I understand," Sam turned and started heading towards the car when Luka stopped her._

_"I need to tell you something." Should he tell her? He paused for a moment and took a breath, " I had a family. I had a wife and two children, and I loved them all dearly." He could feel tears running down his cheeks staining them in the process, " I still love them, and I will always love them." She took her hands, " But the truth is. I love you, too. Sam, I love you from the bottom of my heart." He pulled her in and they shared a kiss. Tears running down both of their cheeks._

" Call it," Luka said looking at the clock and slapping his gloves off. He sighed and shook his head.

" Luka! Wait up," One of his female co-workers called.

He turned around and looked at her, " What is it? I'm going to go and try to sleep."

" I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee."

Luka shook his head, " I'm sorry. I'm just really shot."

She nodded, " Maybe some other time."

" Yeah, maybe." He turned to her again, " Hey, when do you leave here for home?"

" I figured I'd stay till the end of the year."

" Why? When are you leaving?"

" I was going to leave in the next month, but I doubt that will ever happen. My Fiancé, Sam, is eight months pregnant."

" Have you talked to her lately?"

Luka shook his head, " Not since six months ago."

She handed him the phone, " You should call her."

Luka sighed, " Maybe tomorrow."

Luka slowly eased himself onto his so-called bed. He thought of Alex and Sam back home. He wondered what they were doing now. Sam was probably getting Alex off to school and leaving shortly for work himself. _She must be going on maternity leave soon._ He thought. As he closed his eyes, he longed to be near her to smell the scent of her perfume. _It's been so long Luka. You should call her. For all you know she could have already had the baby._ He wondered who the baby would look more like he or Sam. What would the sex of the baby be? That is if Sam didn't already know. With the thoughts of his new family he fell sleep.

_It was a month after he, Sam, and Alex had moved into their new apartment. They had search for a long time for an apartment big enough for the three of them, and possibly the baby they may have together. They did so because they often spook of having children, and getting married. Now that they were situated they were planning on having a 9th birthday party for Alex._

_Everything was just the way it should be. The cake sat in the center of the kitchen table, and balloons where every which way. Soda sat on the counter, and Luka had gone out to get Alex's present from him and Sam earlier that week. Now it sat on the floor in Sam and Luka's closet._

_The doorbell rang announcing the arrival of the first guest._

_" I'll get it!" Alex screamed running to the door. " Mike!" Alex said opening the door and motioning him inside, " Mike's here."_

_Once everyone had arrived everyone had gathered in the living room to open presents. He got games for his PS2, and forty dollars in cash._

_" Hold on," Luka said going in to get the present he had got from he and Sam. He placed it next to Alex, and Alex opened it in a frenzy. There sat a brand new Xbox._

_" Thanks mom. Thanks Luka." He wrapped his arms around the both of them and he and all his friends started running around the apartment. He paused for a moment and turned to Luka, " I know you and mom aren't married or anything, but I was wondering if I well… could call you dad. You are the closest thing I have ever had to a dad, and-"_

_Luka put his hand up stopping him mid sentence and nodded, " Yeah son, you can call me dad."_

_Alex wrapped his arms around Luka and followed his friends. Once everyone left Luka, Sam, and Alex sat around the table talking and eating the left over cake. Luka looked over to his new son, Alex, and smiled mischievously. He looked down at his cake and put his finger in it. Then he placed it on Alex's nose. Alex looked over at him and smiled. He took the cake in front of him and prepared to throw it, but Luka was too fast and the cake hit the wall with a thud as it slid to the ground._

_" Alex, Luka. I don't wanna clean this up," Sam whined, but it was too late cake was flying everywhere. Sam shook her head and stood up when Alex and Luka came charging towards her._

_" Get her!" And with that cake was smeared in her hair and down her shirt._

_She looked at them and laughed, " You are going to be so sorry for that!"_

_After about an hour things started to simmer down and the new family sat on the floor, together, laughing._

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy_

Sam sighed as she slid down onto the couch. There was no way she remembered it being this bad with a baby. The late night feedings and the multiple diaper changings was enough to remind her though. It was hard without Luka, but she managed. He had been gone a year now, and Sam hadn't heard from him except once. That once when he called a month after he left. By now Sam was beginning to loose hope. She always knew in the bottom of her heart that something would go wrong, and this had always been the worse nightmare. It seemed as if she was finally the one with the problems. It seemed as if she was finally was the one going crazy with worry and regret. She had finally turned into Luka. He was always hung up on his late wife, and now she was hung up on him

_He's probably dead._ She thought as a loud cry interrupted her. _Or maybe he's back, and just doesn't want to come back to us._ She shook her head a tear running down her cheek. All she wanted was for him to be there with her, with them. He would never know how long or hard her labor was let alone their daughter's name. She longed to see him or hear from him.

_" Come on mom! You're doing a great job!" Alex coaxed Sam. Twenty hours of labor, and nothing to show for it, yet. It seemed as if Alex grew up, and turned into Luka, and turned into at least what Luka was suppose to be doing. He was supposed to be there for her._

_" One last push Sam," Susan coaxed. When Luka didn't show up she had chosen Susan to be her coach. She gave it all her might, and there was a loud scream._

_" You did it mom!" Alex looked at her._

_" She's beautiful Sam," Susan said with a smile._

_Sam smiled and nodded._

_" So what are you going to name her?" Susan questioned._

_Sam looked at Alex, and he nodded, " I really wanted Luka and I to choose the name together, but Alex and I thought he wouldn't mind if we named her without him." She paused as a tear ran down her cheek, " Luka." She whispered, " Where are you?"_

_" So?" Susan questioned shaking Sam out of her thoughts._

_Alex smiled, " Frances. Frances Marie."_

_The OB nurse nodded and wrote the name on the baby's birth certificate, " Frances Marie Taggart. A beautiful name."_

_Sam shook her head, " No. Frances Marie Kovac."_

" Come on Frances," she said patting the baby's bottom, " Mommy's got to go to work tomorrow. I have to go to sleep." But it was no help. The baby continued to wail, " Oh Frances," She said with a sigh. It was going to be a long night.

" Frances not sleeping?" Susan questioned as Sam walked over to admit.

Sam nodded, " She just doesn't understand that I need my sleep."

" Cosmo was the same way when he was first born. So have you heard from Luka yet?" Susan questioned changing the subject. Sam shook her head, and gathered her up in her arms, " Don't worry hun. You'll hear from him soon. He has a daughter he needs to help raise."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I tried to make it longer because there is one final chapter left. Finally I'm going to finish a fanfiction! LoL. Anyway please review. I'll try to get the next chapter posted today. Remember, I said I'll try. 


	4. Chapter 4

Right Here Waiting: Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: see previous chapters…

A/N: Finally, the last chapter. I will post a summary for my next story at the end of this chapter. The next story, which I haven't named yet, will be longer. (About 20-30 chapters) Other than that please R/R.

_

* * *

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance._

Sam sighed. Frances had just fallen asleep after almost an hour of negotiating. She had to admit she was thankful thought because she finally was getting full nights of sleep. Standing in front of her bedroom door, she hesitated for a moment. The apartment was silent. Silence, that was something she didn't hear often. She opened the door when the phone rang.

" Who would be calling this late?" She thought out loud as she went over to answer the phone.

" Sam?" The voice sounded exhausted.

" Yes?"

" Sam, is that you?"

" Luka?" Sam questioned sitting on the bed. She thought she would never hear his voice again, "Luka?"

" Sam. How are you. How's the baby."

" She's fine."

" Oh, a girl." he laughed a bit, " What did you name her?"

" Frances. Frances Marie Kovac."

" It's beautiful Sam. I bet she's beautiful. Just like you."

Sam sighed, " Luka, I thought you were dead. Why didn't you call?"

" There were no phones. Oh, Sam. You have no idea how much I miss you."

Sam shook her head a tear running down her cheek, " Oh Luka. You don't know how much I've worried. I can't do this anymore Luka. Don't come back here. When you do come back. I don't want to do that to Alex or Frances."

" You don't understand Sam. I'm already home."

There was a muffled sound of keys in the door. The sound identical to the one she heard almost a year and a half ago. She turned around wide eyed and stood in his presence, " Luka." Tears started to well up in her eyes. " Oh Luka." She wrapped her arms around him.

" Mom, what's all the commotion about?" Alex questioned coming out of his bedroom with Frances in his arms. He stopped in front of the man he had long tried to forget, and hugged him, " Dad. Oh Luka. You have now idea how worried we all were."

Luka stood there just looking at his family. Finally, his family was complete, " Who's this?" Luka questioned taking the baby from Alex's arms, " Frances? I'm your daddy." A tear ran down his cheek, " Sam, I was right. She does look like you." He looked at her, " Oh Sam." He kissed her passionately. " I love you so much."

_But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance._

Luka looked into Sam's chocolate brown eyes and smiled. She had never looked more beautiful in her life then when she was standing there in front of him.

" Do you Luka, take Sam to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health until death do you part?" The reverend questioned.

Luka nodded, " I do."

" Do you Sam take Luka to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and health till death do you part?"

Sam nodded, " I do."

" Then by the power vested in me, and by the state of Illinois I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He paused as Luka smiled and kissed Sam, " Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Luka Kovac."

Luka took Sam's hand and kissed it, gently.

" Ready?" He questioned.

" Ready," Sam nodded.

" Mr. And Mrs. Luka Kovac," The announcer said motioning towards Luka and Sam who were standing near the corner, " If everyone would clear the dance floor Mr. And Mrs. Kovac will share their first dance as husband and wife." Luka took Sam's hand and the music began to play.

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

_I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy_

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you._

The End.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. I really love that song, and I thought it was perfect for a Samka. Now for the moment you are all waiting for… The summary for my next novel. LoL. I hope I can finish it. 

Sam Taggart has been running her whole life. Now when she is finally ready to settle down will she be able to take the pressure?


End file.
